Bloody Pirates
by ScissorsForHands
Summary: Will dies in a horrible storm and leaves Elizabith and her unborn child in the world.Was Jack the man Elizabith wanted?JackElizabith fic.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Please review!I never wrote a Elizabith/Jack fic before so be nice.  
  
Disclaimer:WHen Johnny Depp asks for my hand in marriage thats when I`ll   
  
own Pirates of the Carribean but I don`t for now.  
  
Enjoi!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Elizabith stood out in her balcony,looking out in herizon  
  
with the wind blowing in her hair.The sky was a beautiful red and orange  
  
colour.Will had been in Jamacia showing swords to the Govener of Jamica.  
  
He would be back in a week or two,the latest would be a month.She was also  
  
expecting a child soon.Elizabith was so excited to see if it was a boy or girl.  
  
She was exactly 7 months pregnant and boy did she have cramps!The baby kicked  
  
and she could feel it.Elizabith was in her night gown.She walked over to her bed and  
  
laid in the bed.One of the maids,Lily,came in the room and sat on her bed.  
  
"Hi Lily"Elizabith replied,kindly.Lily smiled.Lily was only 15 and working in the  
  
govener`s mansion.Her parents were killed when she was only 13.Lily had long black hair and  
  
beautiful green eyes."Hi Elizabith,are you ok?"Lily asks Elizabith.She had  
  
a worried look on her face."I don`t know,I have this really bad feeling about Will"Elizabit  
  
started.Lily sighed."Mrs.Turner,no need to be worried,he will come back safe and sound"Lily  
  
stated.Elzabith sighed also."I just want him home,here with me"Elizabith said,with tears  
  
swelling in her eyes.Lily decided to leave.After Lily left,ELizabith started to cry her eyes out.  
  
"Will,come home please"Elizabith whispered,sobbing quietly.There was also another man she liked.  
  
Captian Jack Sparrow.A rouge famous pirate of the sea.Everyone knew his name.She could never tell Jack  
  
or Will.If she told Jack,it would ruin their friendship and Will would find out and divorce Elizabith.  
  
Later that night Elizabith cried herself to sleep to an endless dream.  
  
*****************************  
  
How did I do?Kinda short I know.Please review! 


	2. 2

A/N:Thanks so much for reviews!Keep them coming!I enjoi the reviews,just to let ya  
  
know.Enjoi!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A Week Later  
  
Elizabith sat at the kitchen eating her toast when a clash of lightning  
  
was heard.She was scared for the arrival of Will.There was a storm,a horrible storm.  
  
Over and over she kept thinking if Will was ok.He had to be ok,he just had to.  
  
Another Week Later  
  
The storm lasted for three days.Three horrible days.Today was beautiful.  
  
Birds were outside chirping,the sky was a light blue colour,and pure white clouds in the  
  
sky.Elizabith sighed and wished she can spend this beautiful sight with Will.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder.It was Niki,her best friend."Niki!What are you doing here?!"Elizabith  
  
exlaimed,hugging her."Just came by to say hi"Niki replied.Niki was aware of Elizabith expecting a  
  
child.  
  
Meanwhile with Jack in Tortuga..........  
  
Jack sat at a table at the bar and sighed.He wasn`t clearly in the mood for some whore lovin'.  
  
"Comon Jack,you now you wanna"teased Mr.Gibbs as a young whore sat on his lap.Jack muttered somthing under  
  
his breath.AnaMarie knew why he was sad."You miss her huh?"AnaMarie asked,looking in her jug of rum.  
  
AnaMarie knew about Jack missing Elizabith,she was the only one who he could talk to.  
  
"Yeah"Jack muttered under his breath again.AnaMarie sighed."I`ll see ye seadogs at the ship"AnaMarie  
  
replied.Jack nodded and sighed again."Oy,did ye hear about the awful storm in Jamacia,heard it  
  
killed a whole crew on a ship called The NightFire"he heard someone say.Jack carfully listened to the  
  
conversation while Mr.Gibbs and the rest of the crew laughed and flirted with the whores.Jack was  
  
also aware of Will being in Jamacia,showing somthing to the govener there.His eyes widen in fear.  
  
Will said he was on The NightFire.He gasped and looked at the two pirates talking."Are ye sure,The NightFire?  
  
Ye swear on every single whore you slept with?"Jack asked one of them."Yeah,me cousin lives in Jamacia"said the  
  
first one.Jack got up from his chair."Oy ye scalleywags!Get the `ell up now!We`re going to Port Royal!"Jack roared to  
  
his crew.They quickly followed their captian out the bar,leaving the whores mad.  
  
"What`s going on?"Mr.Gibbs asked."Willy boy!Somthing happened to him!He was on The NightFire in Jamacia"Jack explained.  
  
Mr.Gibbs`s eyes widen in fear."He died?No he couldn`t!Elizabith is expectin' too!"Mr.Gibbs nearly shouted.They got to the ship  
  
and sailed off to Port Royal.  
  
Meanwhile with Elizabith in Port Royal  
  
Niki had left the house about an hour ago.The butler came with a letter.  
  
She opened the letter and read it.She gasped and clampped her hand over her mouth.  
  
The letter read:Mrs.Turner,we are informing you about your husband William Turner.  
  
He was on The NightFire until a horrible storm killed everyone except two lucky  
  
surviors.Your husband wasn`t one of them.I`m very sorry for your loss. Sincerly,  
  
Govener Rikki-Tikki-Tavi of Jamcia.Elizabith couldn`t belive what happened.  
  
She started to cry uncontrolable.Lily came running downstairs."Mrs.Turner,Mrs.Turner,everything  
  
ok?"Lily asked.Elizabith shoke her head,sobbing."Will died,he`s dead!"Elizabith sobbed.  
  
Lily read the letter and started to sob also.Will was dead.Never to be seen again.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Please review!I started to cry thinking about the storm and how it killed thr crew!  
  
Review!I`m sorry for you Orlando Bloom lovers.I love Orlando Bloom too. 


	3. 3

A/N:I`m sorry for you Orlando Bloom lovers in the last chapter.Please  
  
don`t hate me.Review.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Elizabith sat in her room,thinking about Jack.How could she think  
  
of Jack at this moment?Did she love Jack more than Will?She couldn`t.He  
  
was a pirate.What would her father say about that?  
  
Meanwhile With Jack.........  
  
Jack could see Port Royal in sight."`Urry the `ell up  
  
women!"Jack called to AnaMarie,who was steering the ship.AnaMarie gave  
  
him a cold glare."Sorry"Jack muttered.They got to Port Royal half an hour later.  
  
"Becarful Jack"AnaMarie warned him.Jack walked off the ship and to Elizabith`s house.  
  
Jack walks up to a beautiful house with roses and flowers everywhere.  
  
He knocks on the door hoping Elizabith is there.Lily opens the door.  
  
"Can I help you?"Lily asks,in a snooty tone."Yes,ye can lass,ye see I`m  
  
looking for Elizabith Turner,I`m Jack Sparrow"Jack replied proudly.  
  
Lily`s eyes widen."Oh yes Mr.Sparrow,come in,I`m sorry"Lily apologized.  
  
Elizabith had told Lily about Jack and Will saving her from Barbossa.  
  
Jack was downstairs waiting for Elizabith.He must`ve waited for atleast five minutes until  
  
Lily came downstairs again."Mrs.Turner is upstairs,I`ll take you there"Lily replied.  
  
Jack followed Lily to Elizabith`s room.Elizabith turned around and tears started to  
  
swell up.Jack knew she was going to cry by looking at her face.He walked to her with his arms  
  
opened."It`s ok luv,it`s ok"Jack whispered to her as she cried on his shoulder.  
  
"He`s dead,now I`m going to be a widow"Elizabith cried on his shoulder.  
  
Elizabith was done crying about ten minutes later."Is it a boy or girl?"Jack asked,reffering to the  
  
unborn child.She shrugged."I don`t know,if it`s a boy what should I name it?"Elizabith asked.  
  
Will had told Elizabith he was going to think about boy names while he was in Jamacia.  
  
Now that he was dead,Elizabith didn`t know what to name it if it was a boy.  
  
"What about Jack?"Jack grinned."No,how about David or......"Elizabith replied,but couldn`t  
  
think of another boy name."William?"Jack suggjested.Elizabith didn`t say anything.  
  
"I`m sorry"Jack apologized but Elizabith shoke her head."No,it`s ok"bitting her lip to keep her  
  
from crying."Come and join me crew"Jack said.Elizabith looked confused."What?"Elizabith asked.  
  
"Join me crew,comon"Jack said.Elizabith shoke her head."I can`t,I`m expecting a child"  
  
Elizabith explained."After it`s born?"Jack asked."I can`t bring a baby on a pirate ship"Elizabith said.  
  
"Yes ye can,AnaMarie`s expecting also"Jack lied,just to get her to come."Belive me,I would if  
  
I could"Elizabith told him.Jack nodded,understanding.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Please review!Too bad Elizabith couldn`t go huh?Anywho,review! 


End file.
